Tory Captain
by DemoiselleR
Summary: Starter for 10. Patrick Watts post-Jackson fiasco wants one last opportunity of doing extraordinary at the next University Challenge, since it's his last chance to do so. Now with Brian banned from applying to UC, Alice away, and only Lucy left, he needs to make a new team. Patrick/OC Rated M for upcoming sexual cont
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Obviously, I don't own any of these characters.

I also feel the need to specifically address the fact that these fan fics are based solely on the movie portrayal of the characters. I have not yet read the original novel, since bookstores in my country are literally counted with one hand and most don't even sell anything else than Latin American literature. I will buy and read the novel once I get it from Amazon, but I need currency to do that and I don't have any at the moment.

Once again, these characters do not belong to me and I am writing these stories out of appreciation and fangirlism directed towards the characters. I do not wish to make money out of this, unless it's in the form of cuddles and hugs.

_**Chapter 1**_

As I take in a deep breath and stand up straight, the only word I think can describe this year is _fiasco._ My blood boils to punch anything or anyone. Unthinkable the insolence of some people! If I ever see that little Essex boy I'll rip-

But I can't, it's not proper. It isn't proper. It's never proper. The only proper thing now is to accept reality and work out a way to make up for this disaster. It's my own fault to let such a failure fall upon the university and our team. Fall upon _**me**_. _Oh, the shame of it!_

I find myself arranging my cacti along the windowsill once again. It's necessary both sides get equal amount of sunlight and there's absolutely nothing more relaxing than spending time with plants. Such delicate, little quiet beings. Never asking unnecessary questions, never commenting on anything they haven't been asked. they're the perfect companions. I really needed to occupy my mind with something simple as this.

As I finish making sure all is in its proper place in the flat - stereo off, coasters in their tower, vacuumed rug, shoes in row and facing front - everything is perfect. My rage is finally subsiding after several weeks. Right now I just need to concentrate on my remaining classes, along with next year's challenge, my last as I'm almost done with my postgraduate for good. Four years wasted, my goodness. Intolerable.

I walk briskly through the campus towards my first class. There isn't much to observe now that I've been so long in this place. _Same old, same old._ Students walking to or from their classes. Others just getting in the way of public peace, taking up space, and polluting the air with their sounds of protests. Seriously, why are they even allowed to do such a riot? Is it not also fair that I reach my destinations without have a bloke shoving a protest paper in my face everytime I go to class?

Finally. The door I seek stares back at me as I make my way up the last stairs. Unfortunately it's closed already, telling me I'm late for this lecture. Oh goodness, the fiasco hasn't affected me more than I suspected, has it? The door's closed. Am I really tardy?

The window at the door shows everyone already seated, taking instructions from the Professor. I don't remember there being this much people enrolled before. As I move my hand to push the door open, a soft face, blocking the view from the inside. She shakes her head softly, frowning slightly, and pushes the door open upon me.

"I'm sorry, but you're awful late for the exam. I must ask you leave," she whispers as she stands in front of the door, barricading it. "We made sure to tell everyone once this door was closed, no one was allowed in."

"But I'm here for normal class. I wasn't informed of this. This is a mistake." I hurry. "This class can't take the right in not letting in the students after class has started, specially when there's so few of us. And I definitely don't recall there being an exam today so early... or whom you are."

Her eyes stare at me with inquiry. Did I not make myself clear?

"Ah... you're probably with Professor Bickens, then," as she softens her expression as her whispers becomes a sultry voice. "We had to change rooms since your group isn't as big as ours and we _really_ needed the space and more time." She's not trying her hardest to sound apologetic.

"Your group?" I ask. I know we're not numerous, but not less important. If anyone could be an engineer, everyone would be.

"Indeed. The History department needed a bigger salon for the incoming freshies and swapped with the Engineering department for this room. I can take you to your room if you'd like." Without further explanation, she turns to her side and starts walking instead of waiting for me to answer.

"Bickens wasn't too enthusiastic about the swap either," she snort, as I follow her through the corridors. "I guess you're a tad difficult too, judging by the way you look. You just scream _Tory_".

_I beg your pardon? And he's called __**Professor **__Bickens._

After a short walk going down several stairs, she leads me into a small corridor without windows. At the right is a discolored door. She opens it, light flooding the corridor, popping her head in while leaning on the frame. _She didn't even knock before entering!_

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I found your... eighth?" I can hear her joking tone in that last word, as if expecting a humorous reaction. She turns at me with a soft chuckle, probably ashamed at her tasteless joke. She beckons me to enter and I do. I turn around to thank her properly, when she's already walking back down the hall, her dark coat flapping. _She didn't even wait for me to thank her, the cheek on her._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Class was nothing out of the ordinary. Exemplary lecture by Professor Bickens as always. Such a shame we didn't have any windows to enjoy the reading fully, and by goodness sake, the smell of that old room. I'm also done with the rest of my courses for the day.

It's been some time already since the Challenge, so I know I need to start preparations for the next one. This is the last one for me and I don't want to mess it up. Four years and four defeats. Not even a single chance. Does life really hate me so?

The faculty offices are almost empty as most of the staff has gone home. The few that remain are either teachers still working on papers or assistants running the last errands for the day. I go directly to the desk where the most helpful lady I know sits, the one that's always open and enthusiastic about me keeping the Challenge spirit alive in this school.

"Hullo, Patrick!" Her voice is as sweet as ever. "Come for Multiple Activities room again? I'm sure this year will be our year!"

"You always say that, Mrs. Marr". She's always so sunny. I hope she doesn't mention anything from the Jackson fiasco.

"Oh, but what's the point of competing if you're not inspired in winning?" Her cheeks jiggle as she giggles her statement. "Specially after this year's controversy. It must be so embarrassing for you. Not only did our team get kicked out immediately, but you didn't look your prettiest either. Red and purple are definitely not your color, deary." I can only frown upon her.

"_My _team, Mrs. Marr. After all it was..." I choke and clear my throat, "my responsibility to let such a vandalic youngster enter a competition as serious as the UC".

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Patrick," she tells me as she hands me the reservation papers. "It's not your fault you have a difficult time treating people."

I force a smile through my chagrin as I take the paper and start filling it in. I don't want to snap at someone who's only a helper in this process. _Patience, Watts_.

Morning comes once again. Today I meet the applicants to this year's Challenge. I'm so glad Jackson isn't allowed in anymore. Such a shame Alice decided to drop out of it too. She made it so much easier and lively and attractive and... Oh well, at least Lucy is still in the race. She's quick witted enough. I walk out of my flat, feeling undetering. _This year we make it or we make it. There's no turning back now._

The room is full with desks and chairs once again. I start placing a test in each one. I don't care if the turnout is as bad as last year, Bristol is taking gold this year. I walk to the front of the class as the door opens. Lucy's here early. _Ah, sadly one of the few true responsible students left on Earth._

"Hi there, Patrick," she says and she puts her panda backpack on her chair and sits down. "Excited for this year? I can't wait to go out again. Last time was so much..." She pauses, as if remember the incidents we witnessed. "Uh... um, fun!"

_It's ok, Lucy, you don't have to try that hard to hide the topic._

About five minutes pass, and a fat, raggedy looking student comes in. He's wearing his parka fully zipped and tries to slouch past me.

"Um, excuse me, sir," I say. "Please fill this in". He grabs the paper as he looks from my face to my hand. _Ugh, mouthbreathers._

"Subject?" I ask, clicking my pen, ready to write him down.

"Uh... Philoso... phy?"

I scoff loudly. I don't know if I'm more annoyed by his inability to finish a word in one go or the fact that _he's inPhilosophy_. I can't possibly see the world lacking in these.

"Any name?" How dull can one be to forget naming themselves?

"Robert... Campbel... With one "L".

"Take a seat, please. We're yet to start". He does as I say.

Several minutes pass. I hope another person comes. Please make another person show up. We can't make it to the Challenge if we're down by one person. _Oh, life, why do you. Hate. Me. So?_

At last the door opens and two people, a bloke and a girl, come in laughing loudly. The guy I know. It's Todd from Chemical Engineering, another bright lad. Too energetic to my liking, but nevertheless, a swell student.I wonder what made him show up this time, as he never comes to this kind of thing. And the girl...

"Tory!" she says, with a bona fide smile. She's wearing the same dark coat as the day she walked me to Professor Bickens class. She stops to stare at the room, visibly holding a laugh from noticing the emptiness of it.

_Please, tell me she's just accompanying Todd_. She greets me with just a smirk.

"Fancy seeing you here," Todd smiles as he gets close, handing out his hand for me to shake. "After all the ruckus I heard from last year's tourney I had to come and see. I want to see what all the _action_is about. Hehe."

"I see you heard too." Bugger, the last thing I need right now is another person laughing at my misfortune.

"That the application paper?" He takes one from my hand. "I'll fill it out. I'm only one course short of finishing and God knows I need a distraction. And if this gets me into _action_," he winks at me while saying that last word, "well, why not try it?" He proceeds to sit in the front row. "You already know what I'm reading, mate, so I guess it's all well with you," he says while filling out the blanks.

_Yes, __**mate.**_

"And who might you be?" I turn to the girl, as she tries to take a paper off my hand as well, without succeeding. Does anyone have manners anymore?

"Ah, Todd's friend?" She smiles in joking manner.

"I can see that. I'm asking for your name and what you might be doing here." _Why is she wasting time on this?_

She changes her face to a stare and raises an eyebrow to answer, rolling her eyes to the side of the room, as if avoiding my face. She knows I'm not here to play.

"Sam Leighton," she sighs in a boring manner.

"Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?" I ask.

"Samantha," she exhales.

"Well, miss Leighton, you're reading... ?"

"History of Art, Romanesque studies." She's still not looking at me while speaking. Now she's rolling on her heels.

I sigh heavily, letting her know my further annoyance at her childish demeanor. "Another Humanities student, it seem-"

"Add Biology minor to that. As well as History _GTA_." Now she stares at me directly, as if my sigh snapped her back from attitude. I see I've struck a chord.

"And what kind of Biology would that be?" I asked, nodding my head, with a wry smile.

"What other kind is there? A minor." She lifts her eyebrow, with her tone bordering on condescending.

"Just making sure." I finish writing her down when I notice she's already seated in the front row, a desk apart from Todd. You'd think all women would sit accordingly due to their nature, but this one slouches on the seat, crosses her legs as if at a bar and clogs her boot heel on the floor while checking her nails. _Where has femininity gone?_

She turns her head to me and bobs her head once, raising her eyebrows, as if expecting me to start quizzing. _Now she's trying to give me orders?Ugh. At least her boot clogging has stopped._

"May I ask," I start, "if there was anyone else waiting to come in?"

"Nope. We were the last ones," answers Todd. Miss Leighton shrugs in confirmation.

_Well then, I guess we'll just have to do. _I turn to the people in order to present myself.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm _Patrick Watts,_ from Ashton-under-Lyne. I'm reading Mechanical Engineering, as some of you know already. You might..." I cut. _Let's not remind them about last year's tourney, even if they don't know. _

"Oh, righ'!" Campbel with one L interrupts. "You're that bloke tha'appeared all beat up on the telly last tourney, righ'?" He grins amused as he bobs his head, curls falling on his face.

I clear my throat loudly at his statement. "That would be... correct," I say, with a serious tone, inhaling deeply. "I would appreciate it if we didn't take that lightly. I found myself in a... _dangerous_situation back then and got assaulted."

"From what I heard, you insulted some feller and he punched you square in the face," Campbel continued, smiling.

"I heard you got headbutted too, man," Todd adds to the conversation.

"Yea, your fighting skills are also something popular around 'ere," Campbel goes on. "You know they're calling ya _Windmill Watts_ around? Ha ha, _Windmill Watts_. What kind of nick is that?"

I clear my throat even louder. The subject is going on a tangent. I see miss Leighton looking around from Campbel to Todd to me. There isn't a single hint of amusement in her face, though. She stares at the floor as soon as we cross eyes.

"Well, going back to what's important," I say, cutting Campbel short from saying another comment, "this year I'll be Captain of the team once again." I see Lucy smiling for approval from the people sitting at the desks and back to me. I keep on as to avoid more interruptions, walking fast to the board behind me.

"You'll find 30 questions on your papers that you must to answer in 30 minutes. As always, the top three scores will join the Captain, _me_, for this year's team. I'm also sad to announce that this is my last year in Bristol, as to which I would be glad that we make a grand effort." I smile as I wait for some reaction. Lucy frowns a bit, Todd bites his lower lip, and I can see Campbel about to open his mouth to say someth-

"That's why we're here, aren't we?" Miss Leighton responds. She looks straight at me. "Well, at least Todd and I are." She throws Todd a glance and then goes back at looking me. "We can't afford to have Bristol's team be the laughing stock again, especially after what happened last." She says this with determination, before staring at the blackboard behind me. Quite different from the mocking tone I thought she was going to give me. Somehow she doesn't seem that... bad?

Lucy clears her throat. I come back of it and turn to everyone.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a fun time answering those questions," I say as I grab my stopwatch. "On your mark, get set... Quiz!" Everyone takes pen in hand and starts writing as in synchronization.

I see a leg balancing on a knee to my right. Miss Leighton is back at fidgeting once again, but silently this time. Her booted ankle sways over her stockinged legs. She seems concentrated as she bites her lips to answer her questions before stopping everything for a moment. She turns up and looks straight at me. I avert my gaze as soon as I meet her eyes and stare straight at the end of the room. I can see her from the corner of my eyes as she turns back to her paper. _Was she smirking?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I finally graded the exams for each one of the team applicants. Everyone did surprisingly well despite my doubts. Even that blob Campbel with an L. Lucy being the highest, and an obvious choice to rejoin the team as a reward for her loyalty and her mental brawn, I still have a difficult choice to make. Apparently Todd, miss Leighton, and Campbel got the same results. I find myself in a dilemma.

Analyzing each one's strengths, I can see how Campbel can fool anyone with that ungroomed appearance of his. He did extremely well on the humanities, but poorly on the science section. Todd's fort is obviously sciences, having answered all chemistry, physics, and even biology questions correctly, but doing terrible at socials and history. Then there's Miss Leighton. She did well on both. Not as high in each separate section as either of the other two, but well enough to score equally with them. I feel myself inclined to balance the team.

Despite considering myself being the strong point of the team, having a wide knowledge in all fields, I still see the need to pick one that is radically strong in the scale of social sciences and another one that balances out on both humanities _and_ sciences. I can see myself picking Campbel and Leighton. I want Todd though, instead of Leighton, since he's sharp at what he knows and her attitude is somewhat I wouldn't want to deal with. At least I don't feel we would click well as I know I would with Todd. Clicking with Campbel is another story, on the other hand. He's inappropriate even at inappropriate levels, but did so well on his humanities section. _What to do?_

I lift my telephone and start dialing. I'm going to do what I didn't think I'd do ever: _consult with the team_. This is getting more annoying by the day.

"Hello?," a voice on the other end answers.

"Lucy? It's me, Patrick. Listen, I need us to discuss who's going to be on the team since three out of four got the exact same score. I know you have their contacts and would prefer you to call them. I don't have their numbers."

"Does this mean I'm not officially on the team yet?"

"What was that? Oh, no, no. You _are_officially on the team. You got the highest score after all. It's the other three. I don't know them as well as you, so I think we should decide...?"

"But you're the Captain. You should know which one's best." She's trying my patience.

"Yes, well. You see, their attitudes are somewhat... I'm not used to them, and to be honest I don't feel any more for one over the others." I pause to the memory an ankle boot balancing playfully and black stockings. I clear my throat to continue. "I need all of you today at 5pm. My flat. I know I'm telling you this only two hours before, but make sure they're here. I'm counting on you." I hang up as soon as I finish to keep Lucy from giving any more ideas. It wouldn't be bad to have another girl on the team...

Everyone's here at 5pm, except for Todd. This is weird, he's always on time for everything and I'm certain Lucy contacted everyone. At least that's what she told me.

"Let's wait for another five minutes. In the meantime, have a seat please. Lucy, you did tell Todd to be here at 5pm, did you not?" I turn to Lucy.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry he's not here."

"What do you mean with that?" I ask.

"Well, it's the fourth time you've asked 'er that and it feels like it's her fault he's not 'ere." Campbel answers for her.

"Yes, well, sorry about that. I'm just nervous, you know," I try to apologize with a smile. I can't stop my hands from being nervous, though. "It's just that this is my last year and I want the team to be top notch. I wouldn't really want to end up in lower than finals and certainly not last place!" I hold my hands tightly in anticipation. I can not let this start on a bad foot.

"These are adorable," a voice behind me calls. Leighton is looking at my cacti and her hand is-

"Please, don't touch those!" I call at her loudly.

She looks at me with a mild worried surprise, as she puts back one of the plants. I move over to rotate the base of the pot. I can't have anyone touching anything without permission.

"These need to get equal sunlight on either side. If not, they turn yellow at places and the whole system is ruined." I look at Leighton to see if she understands.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense, now does it?" She answers back, looking at the cactus I just repositioned. "Your window blinds are opaque, so it distributes the light evenly. Even if one side received more light than the other one, they wouldn't turn yellow just as easily if they were in direct sunlight. If anything, they have a nice place overall in this windowsill." She moves her hand to grab the pot once again, but I stop her from doing so. Her hands feel soft as silk... and warm.

"Ahem," I hear her clear her throat. "_Tory Captain_, would you mind letting my hand go? I kind of need it now that Todd's here".

I look up at her and then at the door. Todd is here indeed. I let go of her hand as she hides it behind her and sits down. My hand still feels warm.

"Patrick, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was having this thing with my girlfriend when Lucy called and came as soon as I can," he said, breathing somewhat heavily from running up the stairs, I presume.

"It's called intercourse, otherwise known as S-E-X, Todd," I hear Leighton chuckling at him. "You should know that by now, science lad." _Is she flirting with him? Why is she flirting with him?_

I hear Campbel snorting at his tea.

"Yes, well, I didn't want _everyone_ to know _that_, Sam, but thank you very much for that public announcement. Now, let's get to business, shall we?," he answers now looking at me, rubbing his hands.

"Very well," I say, as I sit down in my chair. We really need to get this going. "I made Lucy call you here because three of you scored the same in the test and I need to reject one of you." I see Todd raising eyebrows in interest, Campbel throwing a furtive look at Leighton, and Leighton looking at Lucy.

"Lucy, naturally, got the highest score on the test, so she's officially in." Lucy's face lightens up and Leighton playfully punches her shoulder. I smile at them. "But you see, here's the problem now, as there is one more than needed to get in the team. Leighton, Todd, and Campbel."

Todd, holding his chin in his knuckles, moves his eyes towards at Leighton, while Campbel starts sitting up right. Leighton turns her head at Todd, resting it at her shoulder, biting her lip. She raises her eyebrows at him as if in secret talk. Todd lifts his chins and sighs while he turns at her and then at me.

"Well, I'm out," he replies.

"Wait, what?" Lucy, Campbel and I say in unison.

"Yeah, I'll back out." He slouched on the couch. "I talked to Sam about this after taking the test and told her that if they needed one person to back down in case we all classified, I'd do it. To be honest, I kind of lost my drive. I only have one course, which means more free time for me, but.." he inhales through teeth as he combs his hair back, "my girlfriend kind of wants me to spend it with her. And well, it's only fair. Chemical Engineering courses normally didn't leave me with enough time to see her, let alone go out on dates. And I'm so lucky she's stuck to me so far, so..."

As Todd started getting up, I stood up as well, looking for a sign of joking in his face. I at least wanted Todd to be in the team, out of all three.

"Sorry, mate. It's complicated, but someday you'll understand," he said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I'm off. If I make it back in time, I might be able to finish what I was doing." And with that, he turned his back and went to the door. "Cheerio!" he called out as he went out.

I heard giggling behind me. I turned to see it was Leighton, but she stopped as soon as I met eyes with her. She cleared her throat and looked the other way.

"Ok." I said. "Then I guess it's us four up to the Challenge." I looked at everyone.

"I'm glad 'e's finally gone," I heard Campbel say. "What was the point of all even? Ha! Bragging about 'is girlfriend too, all happy and... everything."

"Is that jealousy I hear, Robert?" Lucy asked. Leighton giggled again, but tried to muffle it, looking away from us. Campbel looked at her with a frown.

"No," he said, still looking at her. "I know I could do bette'." He stood up and walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you after, everyone". He closed the door behind him.

"It's settled, then!" Lucy said gladly. She turned to Leighton. "I'm so, so, so, so glad you stayed, Sam. I think it's going to be real fun having another girl, especially since you know better than to start problems amongst guys. I'll be leaving now too, Patrick. Have a nice evening, everyone." And with that, she walked out, door closing behind her panda pack.

Leighton was still here. _Why isn't she leaving too? _I sat back down, folded my arms, and avoided her gaze. _Is she staring at me?_

"I guess I'll leave too, as there's nothing more to do." Leighton bounced up from the sofa and started walking towards the door when she paused. She turned her head around and looked straight at me, with inquiry.

I held my hands together and rested my chin on my knuckles, while trying not to stare too hard at her. "Is there... something wrong?" I blinked several times more than normal.

She walked up to me, lifting her knees to avoid the chairs and corners of the sofa arms, and leaned slowly over me. I raised my face and looked up at her as her arm stretched towards my head. I sat up as she was leaning to avoid any _accidental_ physical contact with her. I saw her as her chest slowly came closer to my face and I could see a small birthmark on her neck. I could feel her scent as well. _Apple and cinnamon?_She stopped when her hand had passed my ear for several inches and I heard some turning behind me. I turned my head to see her repositioning the cactus she had played with before. She stepped back, and give me a small smile.

"There. You forgot to reposition it appropriately. You shouldn't worry too much about the little guys." She then turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her. _She again forgot to say good bye... but so did I._


End file.
